Nightmares
by Kar-zid
Summary: A collection of ghostly tales. These tales are derived from Urban Legends but in my own words and sometimes with little twists.
1. Black Agnes

NIGHTMARES

A COLLECTION OF GHOSTLY TALES

_INTRO_

This is a collection of ghost stories; which has stories derived from Urban Legends. These things will haunt you in your dreams even if they aren't true, as you won't know; these things could happen to anyone, anytime. So sit back, enjoy and enter the world of Nightmares.

CHAPTER 1

BLACK AGNES

There was once a club, an exclusive club. The only way to join was to pass a test. The test seemed simple enough, but no one had completed it. The only members of this club were the founders.

The test was to sleep in the arms of Black Agnes. Black Agnes is a statue in the local cemetery which was surrounded by legends. One was that Black Agnes was the wife of a very rich man. One day she heard a rumor that her husband was cheating on her, and she committed suicide thinking it was true. After hearing this news the husband was very grief stricken, and decided to build a statue of her in the cemetery. He stayed in the arms of the statue for that night crying for his lost love. When the caretaker was walking through the cemetery the next morning he saw the husbands body lying dead in her arms. From then on she got the name Black Agnes and anyone that slept in her arms died.

Everyone that had attempted to become a part of the group mentioned before always chickened out. But Cindy was one girl that would never back down from anything. And she had her eye on joining that group.

The group called themselves The Fallen; Cindy found this out after approaching them and asking about their club.

"You want to join then meet us tonight, 10 o'clock, down at the cemetery" the tallest of The Fallen had said to her.

So that night Cindy walked down to the cemetery and arrived there right on time. After about half an hour she started to wonder if they would ever show up.

It was cold now, and the wind had picked up steadily.

When it got to 11 o'clock Cindy started to walk away, but before she got two steps away a voice carried through the wind to her.

"Are you ready?"

She swung around towards the voice and saw The Fallen members standing in the cemetery gate.

She nodded her head to say she was ready. The tallest member stepped forward and whispered "Then let's go meet Black Agnes."

The Fallen group walked through the cemetery, weaving through gravestones and statues with Cindy just behind them.

They stopped at a large, black statue of a woman with her arms outstretched.

"This is Black Agnes, who we call the Goddess of Death or the Goddess of the Unexplained. Tonight you will be sleeping in her arms. In the morning you will be inducted into The Fallen, if you survive!" The tallest said again, who was obviously the leader.

A chorus of laughter came after this and they walked off.

Cindy climbed into the statues arms and laid down. The night air chilled her bones and she didn't have a sweater.

After an hour or so she started to feel scared, and for the first time in her life she felt like giving up, and fleeing from the statue.

But she didn't leave. She ignored her instinct and that very strange but very strong feeling nagging in the back of her head telling her to get the hell away from here.

Cindy closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, but when she did she heard a low whisper that seemed to come from the very wind that surrounded her.

"_Cindy!_"It called out,"_Cindy, I'm coming for you!_"

Cindy attempted to sit up but found she was frozen.

"Who's there?" Cindy called out, trying to make her voice sound confident but failed miserably.

"_Cindy! Why are you here? Why are you mocking my life?_" the voice cried out again, this time coming from right above her, from Black Agnes.

"Guys! If that's you I am so going to kick your asses!" Cindy called out, hoping it was the group trying to freak her out and this was all part of the test.

But that didn't explain her not being able to move, but she might just be frozen with terror, she thought.

After a few more moments of silence she heard a long stony creak from above her. She slowly craned her head up and saw that the statue had somehow turned its head around and was now staring right at her.

She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. Suddenly she felt a stony hand wrap around her neck and slowly tighten, suffocating her.

She kept on trying to scream, but she wasn't struggling, she couldn't struggle, she was frozen in place.

The hand continued to squeeze long after her mouth fell closed and her attempts at screams stopped.

The next morning The Fallen came to the statue, and to their horror they found that Cindy had stayed the night.

She lay dead in Black Agnes' arms with blood slowly dripping from her mouth, every bone in her neck shattered.

The Fallen disbanded after that day and swore to never go back to that cemetery, even after they died.

And now no one dares to go near the statue, of Black Agnes.


	2. Broken Down

_BROKEN DOWN_

One night a girl and her boyfriend had stayed late at a party, and so they started to drive home at around midnight to 1 in the morning.

The girlfriend just wanted to go home as she was tired, but the boyfriend wanted to go out for longer, so after a lot of begging and pleading the girlfriend agreed to stay out.

They drove around for a while and stopped off at a fast-food joint and got some food and a drink.

The girlfriend said "We should go now" to her boyfriend and he agreed, but he wanted to take a more scenic detour.

After more pleading the girlfriend grudgingly agreed.

So the two took a route through the dark woods, but when they were right in the middle the car stopped.

"What happened?" the girlfriend asked, feeling sort of frightened that they were stranded out here.

"We're out of gas; I guess I forgot to fill it up. But now we're out here, alone" the boyfriend said seductively.

"No, I want to go home!" the girlfriend protested, obviously scared.

"Alright, alright, I saw a gas station just before the forest started; I'll just walk up there, buy some gas and walk back. Simple. It'll only take about half an hour, trust me."

"Fine, but hurry!" the girlfriend called as the boyfriend got out of the car.

"Lock your doors and put the windows up!" the boyfriend called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the woods.

The girlfriend did as he advised and ducked down onto the bottom of the car, just in case and she felt scared.

After an hour had passed the girlfriend grew very scared. Her boyfriend should have been back ages ago.

After another hour passed she heard a scraping sound followed by a loud _thwack_, on the top of the car and nearly screamed.

Every few seconds the sound would come back.

_Scrape, thwack! Scrape, thwack! Scrape, thwack!_

The sound wasn't very loud but it was the only sound in the forest and it frightened the girlfriend. So she lowered herself further down in the car.

The sounds didn't stop, they continued for however long she could've stayed awake for, but after a while her fear turned into tiredness and she fell into sleep.

Her dreams were haunted by visions of what that scraping and thudding could be, from Freddy Krueger to a branch, from a hammer to an axe. Anything could be out there and everything went through her dreams.

She sat bolt upright and her head crashed into the bottom of the dashboard and she remembered where she was, and she looked around.

Then her hearing slowly came back and she heard sirens outside of some police cars and a voice coming through a megaphone yelled out "lady, may you please slowly get out of your car and walk to us. Do not turn around! I repeat do not turn around!"

So she got out in a daze and walked towards all of the police cars surrounding her own car.

The man who had the megaphone called out again "walk towards me! Do not turn around! I repeat again do not turn around!"

When she got to the cars she couldn't resist any longer and turned around.

When she did she screamed and passed out against the police car.

Behind her was her car, and over it was her boyfriend, covered in blood with some dripping off his face and running over every part of his body. He was hanging upside down with his fingernails scraping the top of the car. A man was standing on the car next to his body with a baseball bat hitting her boyfriend every few seconds. The man had blood all over his hands, shirt and pants, had dirty and long hair and an evil glint in his eye. But probably the most disturbing thing is that on his face was the most sickly, distorted, sadistic grins that ever crossed a mans face.

Easy to say she wouldn't sleep right ever again.


End file.
